


【Y(P)M】【J＆H】衔尾蛇

by Saielfon



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon
Summary: 衔尾蛇只侍奉属于自己的欲望。
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 12





	【Y(P)M】【J＆H】衔尾蛇

吉姆推开那扇湿淋淋的铁门的时候，他的某个部分随着脚印水渍被遗留在了原地。

00

仿真烛火停顿了一秒。

“先生，请问您有预约吗？”印度血统长相的女人扬起冷淡的金属唇饰，黄铜角灯的光打在她饱满的暗色肌肤上，像蹲守猎物的蜘蛛的阴鸷眼珠。吉姆僵冷的手指捏着屏幕发烫的手机，愣住了。

他的视线越过女人端庄的发髻，投射到墙壁上悬挂的整齐人像照片墙。黑色裱框，烫金缩写，唯独最顶上一行的单个相框中，只镶嵌了一枚扑克牌Q。Sir H・A，吉姆心中默念。身后缓缓闭合的铁门缝隙中漏出惊雷，吉姆忍不住回头，自动锁合的铁门的背面悬浮着一行跃动的字母：DAA俱乐部。

01

冬日的雨总是令人厌恶。一片残破的梧桐叶被风掀翻粘在皮鞋上，雨水溅上脚踝打湿了高筒袜，吉姆打了个喷嚏用袖子捂住通红的鼻尖，袖口上还残留着杜松子酒和酸柠的浅淡香气。

他不该喝那么多的，更不该婉拒好友热心送他回家的建议。这又实在是一个值得庆贺的日子。明天，吉姆哈克，将作为共和党最年轻的大臣，向女王与其所象征的联合王国献上忠诚。这段时间他收获了数不胜数的果篮贺卡，党派与政界各路的庆功宴挤挤挨挨，像烂熟的葡萄缀满了他的行程表。

今晚有些特别，吉姆大学时期的同窗和好友将他拐到了莱姆街区的芬克斯酒吧，戏称要替古板保守的未来大臣举办一个“白身派对”，以祭奠成为政界要人之后，吉姆不再拥有的“平民自由”。

“所以，这位新晋大臣？”俏丽的金发女侍者咯咯调笑着，翘臀上毛茸茸的白色绒球尖蹭了蹭吉姆的大腿根：“我在东伯明翰投了您的票，所以可以请我喝一杯吗？”睫毛扑闪着几乎要抖落下金粉，油艳的唇彩距离鼻尖只有少许，吉姆窘迫地捂住了自己微微勃起的关键部位：“谢谢……呃，这位女士。”众人的哄笑声中，摇晃的香槟撒在了他歪斜的领带上。

他的车还是大学时期贷款买的那辆，粗暴的操作下在暴雨中理所当然地熄了火，吉姆闭眼小憩了会儿，被巡逻的警官隔着玻璃敲醒。原本他只是想下车清醒一下，买包烟，某个屋檐下躲个雨，抽一根歇口气。掐灭烟的时候，他踢到了脚边的油灯，才惊觉自己背靠着一扇浮雕夸张的铁门。雨水淌进他的脖子，闪电映亮了凹凸纹路，场景犹如一个冒险故事的老套开端。铁门的把手像是有着引力，吸附着他的右手，按开了这扇没有招牌的入口。

“预约？”吉姆皱眉，注意力重新回到印裔女子琥珀色的瞳孔上：“你是指？”他犹豫着示意女子身后的照片墙。她说的是「那种」指名？吉姆心中嘀咕。这显然不是一家单纯的俱乐部，也是，莱姆街区又有哪一家俱乐部是单纯的，吉姆吞了吞口水。

墙上清一色的年轻男子照相，幽暗的灯光下，俊挺的面部轮廓格外清晰，吉姆却觉得有藤蔓缠绕上他的脖颈，最顶上Sir H・A的字母字样灼疼了他的视野。一个地下肮脏交易场所，却挂着Sir的讽刺名号。

“对不起，我没有预约。”在女子微妙的唇角弧度中，吉姆匆匆道歉。一阵突兀的电铃声挽留住了他离去的步伐。女子翘着小指摘下话筒拎到耳边，寂静的狭小空间，吉姆只听到了模糊不清的低语。“恭喜。”女子搁下话筒，眼尾上挑的线条像一柄妖娆的镰刀：“汉弗莱爵士很中意您。”

“很中意我？”吉姆对于「指名」与「被指名」的身份有了一瞬间的错乱。他第一次环顾四周，逼仄的接待处两侧，狭窄的通道无限延伸，如同蜿蜒的锁链，连通一扇扇紧闭的黑色铁门。他的视线又重新回到年轻女子的脸上，对方的笑容明显比方才要真诚许多。

吉姆却恍惚觉得，有蛇攀扶上他的脚腕，他听到了恶魔的低喃。

02

“你是？”

吉姆被引导进了一个房间。引路的人走得并不慢，吉姆没来得及审视裸露砖石垒砌的墙壁上悬挂的水珠。暧昧的湿气浮动在冰冷的空气中，却无端泛着一股子潮湿的热情。低吟漫语像一柄似有若无的钩子，从沿途的门缝中状若无意地探出来，撩拨着吉姆纯洁的耳尖。

推开门的时候，引路人悄无声息退下，雪白的扇形灯光在灰色地毯上缓慢铺开，一面纹丝不动的背影潜伏在房间深处，被映亮了半只凳脚，漆黑的倒影沿着凹陷的地毯为原点无限延伸。吉姆张了张嘴，身后的门咔嗒一声锁扣咬住了锁舌，宛若一个凶狠又轻盈的亲吻。

一路的探索引起了他无穷尽的遐想——他会遇到什么？一位模仿贵族的拙劣表演者？还是一张足够下贱淫乱的堕落面孔？Sir——没有任何一位大不列颠公民会不明白这个词的分量。而即将成为大臣的他，无意间拥有了一次触摸禁忌的机会——今夜没有吉姆哈克，没有新晋大臣，只有一位不小心走错房门的过路人。

吉姆还在斟酌着要不要清一清喉腔，那个人随着转椅笑吟吟地朝他看来：“吉姆哈克先生。”一瞬间袭来的情绪吉姆也说不清是惊讶还是失望。那是一张略显普通的面孔，随处可见的高加索人种样貌特征，既不年轻也称不上衰老的面部弧度，算不得热情倒也不能说冷漠。

是错觉，还是氛围所致？或许是某种难以言喻的气质，在那个人收敛的姿态中，吉姆居然真的揣摩出了几分矜贵。

“过来。”

我为什么要听这个人的话？吉姆的肉体在向前迈步，精神却陷入了迷思。他已经忘了，他根本不曾提过自己的姓名。这个人的话语如同一根伶俐的皮鞭，锋利的尖端抽打着燥热的耳膜，粗糙的手柄摩挲着他发热的心口。

“吻我。”

又是一道命令。是顺从还是反抗？施舍亦或是索取？在他想通这个问题之前，他们的唇齿已经彼此黏连。吉姆的右手按上对方挺立的脊背，薄薄的热度毫不遮掩地从致密的布料内侧透出来。轻微的水声和气哼在黑暗的空间中被扭曲放大，这个人的小腿轻轻勾了勾吉姆的已经几乎忘却知觉的右腿。

一个含蓄的邀请。

或者说，一个矜持的勾引——然而比起方才舞池里对女招待拙劣伎俩的生理反应，他早就硬得不能再硬。

03

吉姆几乎是揪着对方的领子把他按到了墙上。客人来了，侍者实在没有还懒洋洋坐在椅子上的道理。他在外面总是讲道理的温和派。只是现在他也有些分不清，自己那些彬彬有礼的做派，是否为了掩饰如今已经剥落伪装的欲望。

谁的心中，都住着一只象征欲望的衔尾蛇。

“Sir？哈？”他舔-舐着对方湿热的肩颈，几乎是急不可耐地揉捻身前人饱满的胸膛和臀尖，掐着柔软凹陷的腰骨，幻想着留下一些青紫色的指印掐痕——以及，幻想着将一名真正的贵族压在身下，聆听他的低泣，贯穿他的躯体。“等等。”这个人喘了口气，搅拌得疲乏的舌尖发音还带着颤抖的余韵。吉姆停下后的一秒钟内，几乎就触碰到了自己的懊恼——为什么要屈从于这样一个人的主导。

然后他的眼睁睁地，看着这个人，这样一个，佻薄，放荡，轻贱的存在——原谅他不会使用更粗鄙的词汇——颀长的指骨抽离轻微褶皱的领带，浑圆的指尖掀起摇摇欲坠的第一颗纽扣。熨帖的西装布料缓缓揭开，微亮的空气下，萤白色的肉体寸寸晾曝——这个荡货，连衬衫都没有穿。

何止。

“吉姆哈克。”他几乎是笑着咀嚼着这几个零碎的单词。黑色的纽带几乎嵌进皮肉，嫩色的乳尖颤颤泡在的空气里，皱作一团。下体被精巧地包裹锁上，气质和整个人惊人地融合——庄重而放浪。他不知道从哪里摸出一条粗糙的细鞭，戳在吉姆起伏的锁骨下方：“第一次？”动物皮革织就的鞭身泛着毛绒绒的细光，看上去像一条妩媚的游蛇，在吉姆杂草丛生的心田中信步。

吉姆探手夺过了鞭子捻了捻，一股隐隐的咸腥味，抽打到皮肤上回应出清冽的响声，顷刻间浮起一道湿润的红痕。对方闷哼了一声，挑眼看了眼似在嗔怪他的鲁莽。柔韧的双腿剪除布料，灵活地绞上吉姆的侧腰，短靴恰好吞没了雪白的脚踝，磕在吉姆凸起的耻骨上一片冰凉。

“轻点。”到底是求饶还是诱哄，滚烫的指尖引导着兴奋得发抖的执鞭人正确的力度。“这里。”指甲轻易地划过了圆润的尾骨，皱缩的会阴抽搐着舒坦开来，挺立的前端冒出粘稠的透明液体，隐隐从黑色皮料缝隙渗出少许，昏暗的光线下莹莹抖着光。

吉姆啃噬着对方湿红一片的后肩，将勃发的欲望在紧致的臀部挤压。“你知道我是谁吗？”他带着几分孩子气含含糊糊地嘟哝。等待已久的性器剖开欲拒还迎的入口哧溜长驱直入，瞬间绷紧的背部肌肉似乎在暗示着些什么，他却已经无暇思考。

他一口咬住了衔尾蛇的尾尖。

“MINISTER……”高潮降临之际，他隐约听到了陌生的呼唤。

04

“你究竟是谁？”吉姆窸窸窣窣地套上自己皱巴巴的西装裤，上面印着半透明干涸的欲液，有点像毕业旅行时，爱琴海岸岩石上风干的盐霜。他的一只袜子找不到了。

“你知道我的名字。”对方漫不经心地裹了一条宽大的浴巾在腰侧，大方地袒露着周身绵延的情欲痕迹，随手点了一根雪茄，在烟灰缸边缘磕了磕，却一口都没有抽。“你总有一天会知道我的名字。”

以略显狼狈的姿态，被前台意味深长的微笑目送的吉姆，直到第二天傍晚才真正地明白这句话的含义。

新办公室，漆黑的门板上DAA的缩写让他觉得有些眼熟，这似乎已经是一种体贴的暗示。

“MINISTER，这位是汉弗莱阿坡比爵士，您的常务次长。相信你们已经认识了。”

“是的。”对方伸出一只手，一脸无辜地在他的手心若无其事地挠了一把，痒痒的，像鲜红蛇信的撩拨：“我们的确已经在别的地方「交锋」过了，对吧？MY MINISTER。”

“……没错。”从惊讶到了然，也不过几秒钟，吉姆的脸上浮起一个微笑：“Sir Humphrey Appleby。”

“我很期待你今后的「侍奉」。”


End file.
